Wish You Were Here
by Riikani
Summary: Songfic, May is on the path above Blackthorn, and things do not turn out well. I'm not spoiling, read the story. Slight Contestshipping


_This story is based on the song ' Wish You Were Here' by Blackmore's Night. I don't like the other versions. I said the fic is based on... that doesn't mean I'm going to use the complete song, just some parts. I recommend listening to the song while reading the story._

_I just noticed, this is my first story under the thousand words. I am completely stunned. My first short one-shot O.O_

_Italic is the song_

_' ...' is thinking_

_"..." is normal talking or muttering._

_' I wish you were here' _May shivered as she walked through the snowed path above Blackthorn city. Why she walked there, she couldn't remember; it could have been a contest.

She just wished he would be with her; '_Wish you were here' _.

Drew.

Her green haired rival, and she blushed, the thought of him gave her a fluttering feeling in her belly.

Another icy draft hit her face, pushing away the warmth of the blush.

'_Don't you know the snow is getting colder?' _

May shivered again, and felt a biting emptiness,

_'And I miss you like hell' _

May thought suddenly realizing it was Drew she missed

_'And I'm feeling blue' _

The wind pierced through her like a knife and May knew her lips were purple and her skin was colored blue. And she fell, embracing the snow, and not finding the strength to get up.

_'I've got feelings for you' _May thought but the thought didn't make her blush anymore.

_'Do you still feel the same?' _

May silently asked him. May knew he wasn't there, he had never been with his jokes and his remarks.

_'From the first time I laid my eyes on you, I felt joy of living' _

She tried to explain her thoughts. But the words didn't reach her lips.

'_Saw heaven in your eyes' _

If May had the strength, she would have chuckled; she never thought heaven was green.

'_in your eyes' _

However it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

_'I wish you were here' _

_'The snow is getting colder' _

The thought of his eyes made her sad.

'_I miss you laugh, I miss your smile' _

He was her light, though she had never seen him smile, not really. It was always a mocking smirk. But that was just him.

_'I miss everything about you_'

May still lay in the snow and a small heap started covering her. The tears that left her eyes were almost immediately turned into icicles.

Time seemed to get slower. The flakes not falling as heavy as they did.

_'Every second is like a minute, every minute's like a day' _

May closed her eyes

_'...when you're far away' _

May felt the snow getting heavier, and it became harder to breath.

_'The snow is getting colder baby, I wish you were here' _

May huddled in on herself, although she knew it wouldn't matter anymore. 'Will you miss me Drew?'

_'A battlefield of love and fear, and I wish you were here' _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Somewhere in a Pokemoncenter, grabbed a young man at his chest. Drew winced as a wave of cold flushed over him, and it seemed like for a second his heartbeat stopped. He glanced at the door, it hadn't opened.

He had a feeling he knew where it came from.

"May..."

Normally he would feel blood rush up to his face when he thought of her, but this time he only felt cold.

Nurse Joy called after him, but Drew didn't hear it any longer as he ran into the snow storm.

"I_'ve got feelings for you'"_

He thought he heard a female voice, as if the wind itself whispered it to him.

'May, I've never known', he pleaded, 'hold on just a little longer'.

_'From the first time, I laid my eyes on you'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

May shivered weakly, she couldn't feel her legs anymore.

_"Wish you were here, don't you know the snow is getting colder" _

She pleaded one more time. May sighed and breathed in the stinging air.

_'And I miss you like hell, and I'm feeling blue' _

It felt as if her eye-lids had frozen onto each other.

_'Wish you were her' _

She did one last attempt to open them, but failed.

_'Wish you were here' _

Breathing became possibly even harder.

_'Wish you were here' _

She lay back in her pillow of snow as she felt life leaking out of her. She didn't see the shadow hanging over her.

_"Wish you were here"_

She whispered, and gave up her struggle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Drew searched desperately for the girl he knew who would be in trouble and he wanted her to tell. God, he still wanted to say so much.

Suddenly he saw a red clad bright in the white snow. He prayed to god it wasn't true, as he ran to it.

He heard her last words.

"I'm here May", he whispered, a lump forming in his throat as he felt the girl become limp.

"I'm here"

But he knew she had given up her fight; a bitter realization.

He had come too late.

* * *

_God, I wasn't happy with it when I first wrote it on paper, but I've changed my mind as I edited it. _

_The fact is, I'm crying right now. KAMI, this is too sad. But I end it here. I'm not sure I write a sequel, truthfully, it would become a depressing story if I did._

_Please review, I know you've read it if you see this. Don't just favorite or something, because I really need your opinions. It makes me stronger._

_O yeah, please no flaming about the English (I'm not English or American from birth), corrections are welcome. Oh right, I believe the OOC-ness isn't that bad in this story, I guess it fits. I won't change the story-line but I can be wrong about the signs of freezing to death. _


End file.
